No Fairy Tale
by Maerrie
Summary: Jean had forgotten about them, their son not


Title:"No Fairy Tale"  
Author: Märrie ( mariezimmermann@aol.com)  
Keywords: X-men movieverse, post movie  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Jean had forgotten about them, their son not.  
Disclaimer: If life would be a fairy tale they´d be mine. Well, obviously it´s not, so Marvel and Warner and a lot of rich people own them.  
Autor´s Notes: This is my first attempt at English fanfiction, please be kind. And let me know if I should stick to the graphics;)  
Thanks: To Leska who got me hooked on fanfiction in the first place, who encouraged me to write and who keeps laughing with me, Jonathan be damned...  
  
  
Jean crouched down beside the dark haired toddler who was busily painting on a sheet. He used to play with the other kids at the mansion, but lately he seemed to close himself off, as if he was miles away.   
"Hi honey, what are you painting?"  
The boy looked up and smiled: "The princess castle, doncha see that?" Without further comment he started to paint again.   
  
Jean looked closer at the picture. There was indeed a yellowish building at the left side of the picture. The sky was blue, the sun bright, the grass green like in any other five- year old's painting. Well obviously the kid had talent, but in a house full of mutants a five year old painting recognizable trees wasn´t exactly uncommon.   
The thing that caught Jean´s attention though was the right side of the sheet which the boy currently tended to. Dark colors dominated a nightmarish landscape highlighting a tall figure and a smaller one. They reminded Jean of something, but she couldn't decide whether it wasn´t just her conscience reminding her of events that had happened years ago. Of faces already faded in her memory. It had been so long ago. Too much time had passed since those days. He couldn't possibly remember them, hell even the older kids had easily forgotten them. He hadn´t been older than two years.   
  
Jean stroked slowly over the boy´s head and pointed on the picture:   
"Jamie, can you tell me about the castle and those two people over there?"   
" Yes o´course. I can remember it very well ´cause the angel always told me the story." he looked sadly at Jean whose face paled slightly. "She´s not coming anymore, but I know she loves me still, ´cause she said that before she walked away."   
Jean softly added: "I´m sure she does love you. I´m sure. She told me that the day she..." she stopped herself midsentence.   
"Did you know her too, mommy?" the boy asked hesitantly as if sharing a secret.  
Fear crept slowly on her spine at his tone of voice. Yes, she remembered both of them every time she looked at their son. Forcing the frowns from her face she asked as calmly as she could: "Hm, but you wanted to tell me the story, didn´t you?"  
  
"Okay: Once upon a time a princess lost her way in Snowy-Snowy Land. It was very cold there and she was all alone and nobody helped her. So she was lonely wandering through the forest and the snow. But the Dark Knight traveled through Snowy-Snowy-Land and when they met, he took her with him. The dark knight was a very famous fighter, you know?"  
Jean nodded and her son went on: "The dark knight always fought the evil demons in Snowy-Snowy Land. The princess admired him very much. I think he liked her, too ´cause the angel said that he protected the princess as soon as they had met. And then they heard of a very nice castle where there were lots of other knights and princesses--- hey, doncha listen mommy?" Jamie stared at the woman he called mother, who was shivering slightly.  
"I´m listening honey, go on with your story..." Jean assured the boy.  
  
"Well, bad people kidnapped the princess and they hurt her very much. I forgot why." Jamie pointed at his picture, "That´s why I paint this, I don´t want to forget the whole story. But, see-- the knight saved her and they went back to the nice castle. The princess wanted him to stay there too, but he needed to go back to Snowy-Snowy Land. He fought all the demons he could find in Snowy-Snowy Land and then one fine day he came back to the princess." Jamie made a small pause and grinned: "And then they lived happily ever after."   
  
Jean hugged her son closely: "That´s a beautiful story, honey." Why hadn´t it been that way? Why had they both died?  
Jamie hugged her back and froze momentarily: "But I did forget to tell you the princess name: she was named Rogue, but the dark knight always called her differently. I don´t know anymore, but it was the same name the angel was called."  
"Marie" murmered Jean quietly "Logan used to call her Marie."  
"That´s her name! How do you know mommy?" Jamie asked surprised.  
"Just a guess, honey, just a lucky guess."  
  
*End* 


End file.
